All Alone, Done For
by Gracie in Neverland
Summary: It has been quite some time since Wendy, Micheal and John came to Neverland and took the lost boys away from Peter. Now, Peter wonders what are these "feelings" he is experiencing, including the growing loneliness in his heart, and that isn't the only thing about Peter that is growing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story and the reason for me picking a Peter Pan story to write is because I recently was given the role of Tinkerbell in my theatre company's production of Peter Pan! ( :D ) So yeah, now I'm writing about it! :) **

**PLEASE READ!**** ***This story is based on the 2003 Peter Pan starring Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood. I DO NOT own the story or characters of Peter Pan. ENJOY!*****

The wind rustled softly in the branches above the long growing thistles and thorn plants. The cold midnight air amongst the flowers and the animals on the island of Neverland had sent shivers down their stems and spines, including the human residents there. The pirates huddled on the Jolly Roger, the mermaids resting within the lagoons, the fairies in the largest of the islands trees, the brave Indians in their huts and tee-pees, and within the mists of the jungle, laying wide awake safe in his hollow tree, the boy who would never grow up.

His toes squirmed into the dirt resting below his feet, his tired eyes wondering around his secret hideout. Ever since the lost boys had left to live with Wendy and her family, he had grown rather lonely.

The first rays of the morning sun had begun to rise over the crystal clear waters of the beaches where He once would play. All was the same as always, the birds sang their own song during the day, the fairies danced in the moon light at night, and the bees swarmed around the sweet smelling flowers of the meadows. However, the familiar sound of the birds songs was now fainter, the sight of the fairy's dance was rare, the bees kept to their own business and the flowers would no longer rise in the morning and be their vibrant self. It had seemed like over the past 3 years that the island's magic had slowly faded. The pirates knew it. The Indians knew it. The mermaids knew it. The fairies knew it. And the plants and animals knew it too. Yet, absolutely no one had any idea of how this could be.

At night the animals would now be afraid and go into hiding. The fairies no longer wandered the island's jungle, looking for adventures. The Indians rarely went hunting alone, and the seasons stayed quite dull.

Throughout the land there was chatter of the change that had been happening, and the less there was seen of the once adventurous little boy. The Loneliness that grew within his chest bothered him greatly, almost as much as these things that Wendy once spoke of called 'feelings' did. However, to his dismay, that was not the only thing about Peter that was growing.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, across the other side of the island we come. On board the Jolly Roger, a pair of heavy leather boots shook the deck in arrival out of the captains study. Lifting his head up to the new morning sun, a face beheld a wicked smile from underneath a large, wide brim red felted hat. The wicked smile of the one and only Captain James Hook. "Good morning Captain!" A voice of a short plump man formally known as Smee croaked. "Fine morning, Smee. Not a clear patch in the sky. Wonderful!" Hook chanted as he then strode eagerly down the flight of stairs and onto the lower deck, where he breathed deeply in the salty scent of the ocean air.

"Smee, I presume to continue my search for that ghastly beast of a crocodile that almost ended my life. Fortunately he swallowed me whole, and didn't chew me to bite sized chunks." He spoke briefly of. " If it wasn't for my cleverness of keeping that poison that almost killed Pans annoying little fairy, and then reaching into my coat pocket and letting the thick red syrup ooze from the vial into the croc's belly, the beast would not have thrown me back up, and I would not be here right now ordering you cowards to get to WORK!" The middle aged man emphasized of the last few lines as he glared at the other pirates aboard the decks, causing them to rush around like frightened little piglets.

"I require the row boat to be taken with me and a few other worthy crew to shore." The captain started as he walked along the deck slowly with Smee listening carefully to the orders being given. "I intend on searching the lagoons amongst the jungles for the beast today. And I hope to ACTUALLY catch the dreaded thing this time!"

**Soooooo, what do you think? Good/ bad? Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The island's undergrowth trembled in disgust for the welcome of the troublesome pirates upon its pristine shores. It had been a while since the pirates set upon Neverland, as they were confined to their ship most of the time due to the lack of need to venture forth the island. Captain Hook exhaled a sigh. There was no more need to take grand exhibitions throughout the jungles or roam the lagoon searching for adventures anymore. That was the result of the disappearance of Pan. As much as Hook had hatred for the almighty Pan, he still felt a pang in his heart as he remembered how happy he felt when he and his rival battled each other for domination. "Ay my crew! Place the boat by the palm trees, we will commence our search for the croc'." He instructed.

"Ay Captain." Smee and the crew obeyed in synch.

Hook curled the tips of his thick moustache around his sharpened hook as he planted his boots into the crunching sand. "I hope to leave off by mid-afternoon."

Peter pressed his lips against the smooth wood caps of his Andean Flute, which the Indians had made for him many years ago. Slowly blowing into it, the instrument's several pipes that differed in length flowed very well practised tunes, a lullaby for the ears. The boy was tucked away in his new tree hollow, as he had quickly become too large to fit into his old one he had once lived in with the lost boys. Peter's tune faded away along with his mind as the remembered himself playing this instrument around Wendy, but suddenly coming back to reality and shaking the thought away. No; he couldn't think about HER. She was trouble, and those 'feelings' she talked about would come flooding back at the very thought of her. So to get her off his minds, he continued to play his music.

Not too far away, the great vibrant leaves of the plants cringed as Hook and his crew came to their touch in order to push their way deeper into the jungle. Several trees attempted to swat the Captain to show their annoyance in his arrival to the island's shores. The Captain observed the wildlife and plants surrounding him, and noticed how much more duller there leaves had become and how there stems were even more droopier. The island's liveliness had decreased since the last time he saw Peter Pan. "The island seems to be upset, or even dying. Wonderful! We ought to thank Pan for this." The ice cold hearted man remarked cheerfully. Suddenly, Peter's ears perked up. His tree hollow he stayed in was only mere metres away from where the pirates stood, and Peter could hear everything. It had been a very long time since he had heard the all-powerful Hook's voice, in fact, Peter was puzzled as why he was alive. He was sure the last he had seen of him was his body falling into the pits of the crocodiles belly oh so very long ago. In shock of hearing his name spoken, Peter fell off his fur covered bed he laid on, and into a pile of twigs layering the ground below. Hook, however, froze immediately at the sound of twigs snapping, and turned hastily towards the tree Peter was within.


End file.
